


Triplets are dangerous!

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, good uther
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: Raven Lycan is on a trip to Istanbul, worried about the safety of her house and neighborhood without her there to quell them she leaves her three teen aged boys with her younger brother for eight months.Lucian Pendragon nee Lycan lived a simple life. He liked his life, husband, two beautiful kids and practicing his magic comfortably. Looking after his triplet nephews is fine. Keeping them from destroying his lovely, calm, simple life is not fine. Nowhere near fine.





	1. The birth of Arthur and Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's almost been exactly 10 years since the launch of Merlin and i've started watching it again. And breaking my own heart again, I'm a glutton for pain I swear to god! So instead of crying all night long I've decided to make it happier. and modern day.  
> The underage is only because some characters are 16 and 17 thats all.

Lucian Lycan kept his life simple. No big headaches and no surprises. At school he kept perfect grades and few friends. Dated lightly and never the popular kids, his magic was kept at his fingertips and used whenever he felt like it.

 

After the Government legalized magic, schools started adding magic classes and admitting warlocks and witches. Companies lined up to employ them all over the country. They were well liked and coveted.

So Lucian's life was easy for him. He graduated and was scouted to work for Camelot industries, a law firm and met Uther Pendragon.

He was charming, handsome and rich. What with being the next in line to take over the business. He was so far from simple that Lucian salivated at the thought of having the man, he was the typical jock type; broad shoulders and dark hair, with grey eyes. And a dislike for magic. And a fiance. Which put him off the market and out of reach for Lucian. Didn't mean he couldn't look.

 

It also meant he could gloat and even flirt with him after He and Ygrine broke up. After a few weeks of causal banter Uther asked him on a date. Which led to two, then three then eight and Lucian couldn't remember what simple even felt like. Uther told him he'd given magic a serious thought and said it was a part of Lucian and Uther loved him so he could accept his magic.

They made love for the first time that night. Lucian also fell pregnant shortly after, and they got married. Uther took over the family company and Lucian quit working to become a full time mum.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birth scene.

"ARGH UTHER I SWEAR YOU'RE NEVER GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Lucian cried, his body hurt, he felt exhausted and wanted to sleep but the stupid doctor kept telling him to push and breath and hold, and push and breath and hold. Ad Nauseam.

Uther had a tight grip of Lucian's hand, pushing your hair back.

"Come on love you can do it. Just think our little boy, he'll be here soon ready to see his mummy. Come on push for me," he soothed his husband. Lucian took a deep breath, bore down and pushed. A cry left his throat and suddenly a wail filled the room.

"Congratulations Mr and Mr Pendragon, it's a boy!" the Doctor exclaimed. Uther's face couldn't get any brighter, the grin split his face as he cut the umbilical cord and the nurse handed him his son, wrapped in a soft blue blanket. He brought his son over to Lucian and knelt down so his exhausted husband could see their child. Lucian cried. The tears falling down his cheeks in joy.

"Oh. Oh Uther look at him! He's perfect!" and the baby was perfect. All pink and scrunched up face. A good set of lungs by the scream he let out and the cutest little tuft of blond hair on his head, obviously from his grandmother. Lucian held his son to his chest, soothing him gently and running a finger down his chubby little cheeks. Uther gave his a deep kiss one Lucian happily returned.

And Lucian thought again...this is very far from simple.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur was 18 months old when Lucian turned to his husband and whispered,

"Hey, lets have another one," Uther looked up from his newspaper to Lucian, looked over the table at Arthur who blew spit bubbles in his high chair. Baby food smeared his chin and he cooed at his papa. 

"What happened to 'you are never getting anywhere near me again'?" he asked, Lucian pouted.

"But Uther! Look we make such cute babies!" he replied picking Arthur up and waving him slightly at Uther before replacing him back into his highchair. Uther smirked, then leered at his husband.

"How soon do you want to start working on this?" Lucian flushed.

You'd think he'd get used to being under Uther's eyes or Uther seducing him but he didn't. He flushed and stammered like a virgin every time, Uther thought it cute and made sure to fluster him a lot.

"Well this one had nap time at one and you have work until two...so maybe a quick one before dinner?" Uther stood from his chair and walked over to his son and spouse. he ruffled Arthur's hair who squealed in delight and tried to catch his fathers hands. He then took his husbands face and kissed him deeply, teased him with a hint of his tongue and then stepping back. 

"We'll make it a date,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana Le Fay Pendragon was born in the autumn of that year. Four days before Halloween. She had her fathers dark hair and bearers green eyes. She quickly became Uther's favourite, even when she started displaying signs of magic he spoiled her. Lucian loved her very much and would play magic games with her, he could see Arthur would get jealous of this and would reassure him he was Lucian's golden boy. 

In truth Lucian did think of Arthur as his favourite, even though he knew he shouldn't. But Arthur was his first born, his little boy. Nothing could make him think less of his son.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The years passed and Arthur and Morgana grew more feisty and stubborn as every day passed. Their fire was equal only to Lucian's own. Any time they tried to disobey him was on their own peril.

So yes, while Lucian's life started simple it never stayed that way, despite his many attempts to keep it that way. Simple was blown out the window to another place.

 

Especially when his sister stood in his living room with her three boys behind her.

 

 

 

 


	2. They might burn down Istanbul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing that his sister is afraid to leave her three sons on their own and take them with her on her business trip leaved Lucian wondering just how she was raising her kids.

Lucian stood at his kitchen counter listening to his older sister try and compel him to take her three imps on for a few months. 

"Please Lucian," Raven was a beautiful woman, Lucian is adament the Morganna took her looks from his sister. Dark hair that fell to her waist when down but now sat wrapped around in a bun on her head. Bright green eyes and slightly tanned skin from years of travel. Her husband passed away when the boys were four so they haven't really had a father figure in their lives except for Lucian and that doesn't really count. 

"Raven, their almost Seventeen they can stay at home for a few months. I'll check in on them every so often," Raven shook her head, small trials of dark hair falling from their updo.

"No way! Their demons Lucian, I'm very worried they might actually burn down the house while I'm away just to spite me," 

"Then take them with you. I sure they could do with a culture shock," Again Raven shook her head.

"No can do, their on the no flight list after an attempt to smuggle a tiger cub back from India, and I'm fairly certain they'd burn down Istanbul if left unchecked and they would be Lucian, this isn't a personal holiday. This trip will help me set up a store chain in the country. So please, for the big sister that babysat you, changed your nappies, loved you unconditionally please please please please please!" 

Lucian snapped his fingers and Raven's voice cut short. 

"Let me ask Uther and the kids, I can't just say yes without consulting them first this is their house too. Though I'm fairly sure Morganna with say yes," her obsession with her younger cousin was worrisome at times. Raven smiled and pressed a kissed to her little brothers cheek.

Waving her hand over her throat she spoke,

"Oh your a star! Let me know what they say okay and quickly please," with that she grabbed her coat and purse before clacking her way out the house. Lucian sighed and waved a hand; pots, roasting tins and vegetables laid themselves on the counter top ready for Lucian to make dinner. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During dinner that night Lucian brought up the topic with Uther. 

"Darling?" 

"What did you do?" Lucian looked appalled at his husband who simply raised an eyebrow, Arthur and Morganna snickered together. 

"What makes you think I did something?" he asked irritated at the insinuation.

"You always start a sentence with 'Darling' when you've either messed something up and I have to fix it or you want something you can' tget by yourself. I went with the mode," 

"Okay, you suck. Being attentive to your husbands needs and quirks is strange so quit it. Also Raven stopped by today," 

Uther looked up from his dinner and frowned. 

"That's not like her, what did she want?" 

"She asked if we could look after the boys while she's away for a few months," 

Morganna sat straight up and stared at her father.

"Please daddy! The triplets are the only other people with magic in the family, they need an older role model to help them grow as Warlocks," Uther could feel a headache forming behind his eyes.

"What did you tell her?" He asked his husband,

"That I had to ask you and the kids," 

"I say yes!" Was Morgana's immediate reply.

Arthur was more pensive. 

"Tell them to stay out of my room, by the last time they were here they hid my computer system, took me four weeks and missed assignments to find it again. Although, Merlin might appreciate having Benjamin around again," 

Uther could feel himself losing this battle. 

"Tell her they can stay while she's away," Lucian lent over and kissed his husbands cheek.

"Thank you Uther, don't stay up working all night okay? Can't thank you properly if your not there," he whispered into the mans ear. Uthers hand found the inside of Lucian thigh under the table and squeezed.

 


End file.
